bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Metru Nui
thumb|Südliche Küste von Metru Nui.|left Metru Nui, auch die "Stadt der Legenden" genannt, ist eine Inselstadt unter Mata Nui und im Kopf vom großen Geist Mata Nui gelegen. Die Insel ist von einem Meer aus flüssiger Protodermis, dem Silbersee, umgeben. thumb|left|Skyline von Metru Nui|left Metru Nui ist in verschiedene Gebiete eingeteilt die von Matoranern verschiedener Elemente bewohnt wurden. Momentan (zur Zeit von Destiny War) hat die Stadt etwas über 1000 Einwohner der Matoraner-Toa-Turaga-Spezies, darunter 993 "normale" Matoraner, ein paar hundert der von Karzahni entstellten Matoraner, ein paar hundert Av-Matoraner, 7 Turaga und 6 Toa, darunter Toa Krakua und die Toa Mahri. Geschichte Metru Nui wurde eine sehr lange Zeit von Turaga Dume beherrscht. Als Teridax diesen dann in eine Matoraner-Kapsel steckte, herrschte er für ein Jahr über die Stadt. In diesem Jahr schickte er die meisten der Toa Mangai auf gefährliche Missionen, von denen sie nicht mehr zurückkehrten. Der letzte Toa gab schließlich seine Kräfte auf, wodurch ein neues Team entstand. Teridax musste jetzt mit seinem Plan, die Matoraner in Kapseln zu sperren beginnen, was er schließlich auch tat. Die Toa schafften es jedoch, ihn aufzuhalten, indem sie ihn in Protodermis einsperrten. Die Toa hatten schon einige der Matoraner Nach Mata Nui gebracht, als die Visorak Metru Nui einnahmen. Diese fingen die Toia Metru und durch ihn Gift verwandelten sie sich in Toa Hordika. Später schafften sie es Die Königin der Visorak zu besiegen, wodurch jedoch Teridax befreit wurde. Die Toa brachten die restlichen Matoran auch nach Mata Nui und Teridax folgte ihnen ein Jahr später. 1000 Jahre später kehrten die Matoraner mit den Toa Nuva nach Metru Nui zurück und begannen es wieder aufzubauen. Mata Nui lag nun im sterben und die Toa Nuva gingen los um die Maske des Lebens zu suchen. Als sie nach einiger Zeit nicht zurückkahmen, beschlossen die Turaga Takanuva und 6 Matoraner loszuschicken um sie zu suchen. Diese kamen später als Toa Mahri zurück und wurden bald von einem Krieger darum gebeten das Herz der Visorak nach Artidax zu bringen. Es gingen jedoch nur 3 los und der Orden sperrte die anderen solange im Koloseum ein, bis er Metru Nui für einen Kampf mit der Bruderschaft der Makuta vorbereitet hatte. Einige Zeit später begann der Kampf. Ta-Metru In Ta-Metru wurde Protodermis geschmolzen und in Formen gegossen. Hier entstanden Protodermisblöcke und Kanoka-Disks , aus denen später in den Schmieden Kanohi Masken geschmiedet wurden. Wegen dem vielen Rauch und der Hitze von den Schmieden und Gießerreien mochten wenige Matoraner aus anderen Bezirken dieses Gebiet. Ga-Metru Ga-Metru war ein Bereich des Lernens. Hier gab es viele Schulen und Testlabore. In Ga-Metru wurde außerdem flüssige Protodermis aus dem Silbersee gewonnen und gereinigt, so dass sie in Ta-Metru verarbeitet werden kann. Hier gab es außerdem auch viele Transportröhren. auch der große Tempel liegt in Ga-Metru. Po-Metru Po-Metru war der natürlichste Abschnitt Metru Nuis, da es hauptsächlich aus steinernen Bergen und und Canyons bestand. Die Po-Matoranerarbeiteten draußen und schnitzten Figuren und Statuen. Angriffe der Rahi kamen in diesen Abschnitt häufig vor. Po-Metru ist bekannt für die Skulpturenfelder, wo Po-Matoraner an riesigen Statuen arbeiten. Unter Po-Metru liegt eine Basis der Bruderschaft von Makuta. Onu-Metru Onu-Metru war das Zuhause des Archives, dem großen, unterirdischem Museums von Metru Nui. Hier arbeiteten viele Onu-Matoraner daran, Artefakte der Geschichte Metru Nuis aufzubewahren. Das Archiv wurde immer weiter ausgebaut, so dass es inzwischen die ganze Stadt untertunnelt. Außer Artefakten wurden auch Rahi in extra Gefängnissen gefangengehalten. Tief in der Erde wurden viele Dinge versteckt, auch große Rahi. Selbst Toa Whenua hatte Angst davor, was für Kreaturen dort unten lauerten. Ko-Metru Ko-Metru war bekannt für seine Türme des Wissens, riesige, kristallartige Gebilde, die so hoch werden konnten, dass ihre Gipfel mit Eis bedeckt waren. Im inneren dieser Türme arbeiteten Ko-Matoraner als Gelehrte und Seher. Sie studierten und untersuchten die Sterne und andere Zeichen um zu versuchen die Zukunft vorrauszusagen. Dieser Bereich war sehr kalt, sodass man Dokumente besser aufbewaren konnte. Ko-Metru war auch der ruhigste Ort in Metru Nui, da Ko-Matoraner es hassten, bei der Arbeit gestört zu werden. Der legendäre Rahi Keetongu lebte in einer Eishöhle in Ko-Metru. Le-Metru Le-Metru war das Transportzentrum von Metru Nui. Le-Matoraner kontrollierten die Transportsysteme zwischen den verschiedenen Gebieten, besonders die Transportröhren. Kolosseum Das Kolosseum war das Zentrum von Metru Nui, wo sich die verschiedenen Gebiete zusammentrafen. Hier wurden Zeremonien, Sportwettkämpfe und andere Dinge abgehalten. Hier war auch die Hauptenergiequelle und das Zuhause von Turaga Dume. Uner dem Kolluseum liegt Mata-Nuis Gehirn. Quellen *BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil *BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui *BIONICLE Adventures 2: Trial by Fire *BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui *BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear *BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows *BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak *Comic 22: Monsters in the Dark *BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika *BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows *BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows *BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap *BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks *BIONICLE: Mask of Light *BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom *BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny *BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play *Comic 4: A Cold Light Dawns *BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno *BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of The Pit *Comic 11: Death of a Hero *Toa Nuva Blog *The Kingdom *Takanuva's Blog *Destiny War *Dwellers In Darkness *Comic 15: Mata Nui Rising *BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends *BIONICLE World'' *BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated''